


Almond Blossoms

by noxsoulmate



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Custody Battle, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fake Dating, Friendship, Good Paparazzi, Lunch Dates, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: Through the trying time of Rose’s custody case, Viktor is right by Hermione’s side to comfort and help her - even if it means going to extreme lengths to help secure her happiness.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606492
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Almond Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> **Hermione's Haven Bingo Card**  
>  _square filled:_ O4 "Fake Dating"
> 
> This is set two years after the events of "Heathers and Hyacinths".

“‘Scuse me.”

Viktor looked up from his book, met by a pair of bright and wide eyes. Right away, he put on a soft smile, making sure he didn’t look intimidating.

“Hello. What can I do for you?” he asked the young boy, even though it was rather obvious. But he had learned a long time ago that it was always better to let the kids explain their wishes to him as if he had no idea, rather than to just assume and go ahead. It made him look cold and as if he didn’t care. Which was not true at all.

As expected, the boy held out a pen and a piece of paper.

“Can you sign this? Please?”

“Of course,” Viktor replied, taking the items as he held the boy’s gaze. “What’s your name?”

“Timothy.”

“Great name. Do you play yourself, Timothy?”

“No, our house team was full last year,” the boy replied, looking rather saddened. “But our keeper and one of the beaters have graduated now! So I’ll go to the tryouts when school starts again!”

As he talked, Viktor wrote a quick note for Timothy, wishing him the best of luck at his tryouts and telling him to never give up. With a routine movement, he signed his name, then handed the paper and pen back to the boy.

“Well, I’ll keep my fingers crossed for you.”

“Thank you so much!” Timothy replied, wishing him a great day before leaving.

Viktor looked after the boy for a moment, wondering if Diagon Alley had been the best of choices today. Timothy had been the third person so far to approach him, asking for a picture or an autograph. It was summertime and summer meant the kids were home from school. Diagon Alley was full of youngsters, totally amazed whenever they saw one of their quidditch idols.

And an idol he was right now - seeing how just the other month, he had led his team to win this year’s championship.

For the second time, two seasons in a row.

Yeah, maybe Diagon Alley really wasn’t the best of places if he wanted privacy. But it was the easiest place for Hermione to meet with him, seeing how she worked at the Ministry and the floo access to Diagon was the fastest.

As if summoned, the door opened and Hermione walked in, smiling when she saw him. But right away, Viktor could tell something was off; her smile didn’t reach her eyes and she held herself as tensed for some unseen blow. While she made her way over, he put away his book and stood up to greet her with a hug and a kiss to her cheek.

“Hey, Hermione. How are you?”

“Good, good,” she replied, settling into the seat.

When she did not go on, Viktor raised one eyebrow in question and soon enough, Hermione sighed.

“Okay, fine. No, nothing is good.”

When he could see her eyes begin to water and he reached over the table, moving the small vase containing a stick of almond blossom aside to take her hand in his. “What’s wrong?”

Hermione took a big breath, held it, then let go of it as if trying to push all her feelings aside.

It didn’t seem to work.

“I heard from my lawyer today.”

Oh no. That did not sound good.

“It seems that Ron… that Ron…” Wiping away the first tear that had escaped her eyes, Hermione sniffed but visibly tried to pull herself together. “Ron wants sole custody of Rose.”

“What?” Viktor exclaimed in shock. “Why would he do that?”

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and Viktor let go of her hand when she moved to reach for a tissue. When she had dried her eyes and blown her nose, she took another deep breath and then continued.

“I don’t really know. I think it’s his new girlfriend. Or fiancée. She’s putting all these… these _things_ in his head and she wants to play happy little families. And having this back and forth with Rose doesn’t seem to fit into her picture perfect world.”

“What do the other’s say?”

“I don’t know yet, not really. I only spoke to Harry and he’s livid about this. I had to beg him not to go and have word with Ron - I don’t feel that would help the situation. If it’s true what he says,” Hermione stopped for a moment and collected her breath, “then only Molly is fully on his side. Harry thinks it’s only because Ron is her son and she can’t _not_ be on his side, you know?”

Viktor nodded, quickly taking care of the approaching waiter, ordering Hermione’s usual. His friend didn’t look like she cared much for what kind of food she was eating today.

When the waiter was gone, he turned back to her.

“So, what… I mean, what did your lawyer say? How much of a chance does he have?”

Once again, Hermione shrugged her shoulders. Not as if she didn’t care - Viktor was sure that wasn’t true, Hermione’s world seemed to revolve around her daughter - but rather like she was in some kind of shock, not fully comprehending what was happening. Numb. A defence mechanism so she didn’t fall into a heap.

“He… he told me not to worry. That we would solve this. But… he also said that… well, Ron has some positive points on his side.”

“Such as?”

“Ehm… a stable support-system, for one. He has a big family to help him with Rose.”

“Hermione, Rose is eight now, almost nine. She’s not a baby that _needs_ a support-system like they are suggesting. Besides, the Weasleys would always be there for her, even _if_ you had sole custody.”

“I know… and I mean, two more years and she’s off to Hogwarts anyway-”

“Exactly.”

“But it’s still a point. One that would go in the pro column of a pro & contra system. He’s also in a stable relationship, and no matter how much Rose tells me she doesn’t like her, Sandra seems to be doing alright as- as a mother.”

“They’ve only been dating for what? Six months?”

“Yeah, but they _are_ engaged.”

There was nothing Viktor could do to console Hermione, other than have her stop apologising for ‘ruining’ their lunch with her worries. When she left to get back to work, Viktor left as well, not in a mood to face any more fans today.

Ever since he had run into Hermione again by chance a good two years ago, it hadn’t taken long for their friendship to surpass where they had left off in school. During that time, Rose had grown just as dear to his heart. The young girl had a bright mind and a sunny nature that always made him smile - no matter how bad his day might have been.

He had also met Ron again and he agreed with Hermione’s assessment. The bloke was not so mean as to take Rose from her - but he was easily influenced by the women in his life. Viktor hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting that Sandra-woman yet, but he had heard what Harry thought of her. And Ginny didn’t seem to be all that thrilled about her either.

Really, it was rather sad how a person could change sometimes, simply due to the bad influence of someone else.

~*~

Over the next few weeks, Viktor - along with Harry, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasley’s, who were still against Ron’s decision - had to watch as Ron was not to be persuaded to leave the arrangement as it was.

More often than not, Hermione would be close to tears when they met for lunch or for game nights with Harry and Ginny, Percyand Oliver, Fred and Angelina, and George and Blaise. When she had Rose, she was hardly available anymore to do anything else, and when Rose was with her father, Hermione constantly worried.

The first hearing went anything but well. As it seemed, her lawyer’s assessment of Ron being part of a big family and also in a stable relationship really did carry a lot of weight - the first only being somewhat dismissed when Arthur Weasley had spoken up, declaring that no-one in their family would care about _where_ Rose would live - she would always be a Weasley and therefore always have their support.

Viktor had heard about that from a crying Hermione, who had been touched beyond words that Arthur would show his support in such a way.

With the next court hearing in only a few days, Hermione was a nervous wreck when they met again for lunch. It was sunny, so they decided to sit outside, even though it meant a higher likelihood that people would approach them. So far, they’d been lucky no-one had.

“I can’t believe that I might lose my daughter in only a few days,” Hermione whispered out of the blue, staring into nothingness.

Reaching over the table, Viktor took her hand, holding it in both of his.

“Hermione, you won’t lose her! You’re an amazing mother and almost everyone has spoken in your favor. The worst they might do is give Ron more time with Rose - but you won’t lose her completely.”

“I’m not so sure about that anymore. The court seems rather conservative.”

A tear ran down her face and Viktor had to keep himself from wiping it away.

“But wouldn’t that mean they won’t take a child away from her mother?”

“No,” Hermione replied, shaking her head. “It means they want to see a young child in a stable home, with a single place to call their own. Not a permanent switching back and forth.”

“But that has worked very well for all of you for two years now.”

“I know.”

Viktor was so preoccupied with Hermione’s pain that he didn’t see the reporter drawing closer. It was the light going off from a camera that made both of them jump.

“Pardon that,” a bubbly voice said while the smoke from the camera lifted, a young woman stepping forward. “But I couldn’t help take a picture of the two of you holding hands.”

“Holding-?” Viktor began asking, but the reporter interrupted him.

“Such a cute couple - and I’m the first to catch it! Please, Mr Krum, Mrs Weasley, a statement? How long have you two been official?”

“Official?” Hermione croaked out, confused.

It seemed with her preoccupied mind, she didn’t catch the reporter’s meaning as quickly as she otherwise would have - but Viktor did.

“Yes,” the reporter said, before further explaining. “When did you become more than friends? How long have you been dating?”

“Oh, we’re not-” Hermione began.

It was in that second that Viktor made a life-changing decision. One he had no time to think through, merely acting on instinct. It was as if he had seen a golden gleam and there was no time to think - only action so he would catch the snitch in time.

Squeezing Hermione’s hand, he cut her off.

“A few weeks now, yes,” he told the reporter, putting on his best winning smile. He could feel Hermione’s gaze turn on him but thankfully, she didn’t speak. “We simply hadn’t decided on how and when to go public with it. But I guess, well- no time like the present. Right, my love?” he added, looking back at Hermione.

She looked positively confused, her eyes searching his. When he squeezed her hand again, she finally nodded, turning towards the reporter.

“Yes, probably.”

“Oh, fabolous. I’ll have to call my boss right away. Mrs Weasley-”

“It’s Granger again.”

“Of course, pardon me. Miss Granger. Can you already tell us anything about the custody case for your daughter? Is Mr Krum supporting you through all of this?”

“He-” Hermione had to stop herself, swallowing hard.

Viktor could see the tears threatening to fall again, so he was quick to speak up.

“Please understand that this is a rather emotional time for my girlfriend. Yes, we are suffering through this together.” Which wasn’t actually a lie, honestly. Viktor _did_ suffer with Hermione. “We wish only the best for Ron Weasley and his fiancèe - but we also hope he will come to his senses and wish the same for us. A child should not be taken from their mother. Especially not one so wonderful as Hermione Granger. Even his family thinks so.”

The reporter was quick to scribble some notes into her notepad, nodding along to Viktor’s words. Unsure if he should say anything else, Viktor decided to only add one thing.

“But however the court will decide, I’ll be here. I’ll be by Hermione’s side with all the support I can give her.”

The smile Hermione gave him was watery, yet genuine.

“Excellent,” the reporter mumbled, looking up again when she was done with her notes. “And how long have you two been in love? You used to date during your years at school, correct?”

“We met during the Triwizard Tournament, yes. We stayed in contact after that but only really met again two years ago when I came to play here in England.”

How was he supposed to answer the question about his feelings though? Viktor decided to lay it on thick for this.

“I guess my feelings for her have always been there. They only grew further when we met again and… a few weeks ago I told Hermione. We’ve been dating ever since.”

“And for you, Miss Granger?”

Hermione looked like a startled deer but quickly schooled her features when Viktor once again squeezed her hand.

“Oh, it was always a close friendship. And well, when Viktor asked me on an official date, I- well, I couldn’t say no. Especially when I see how good he is with my daughter,” she added, a genuine smile on her lips.

“Amazing, alright,” the reporter said, “one more picture? This time while you look into the camera?”

They did just that, putting on their best smiles and after the reporter thanked them again, she left.

Viktor could see the questions burning inside of Hermione, her gaze drilling into him. Forcefully calm, he paid their cheque and as they made their way to the next apparition spot, he even took her hand. To her credit, Hermione let it happen, even putting on a smile as if to show they did this everyday.

The second they were in the privacy of her flat though, she rounded on him.

“Viktor, what the hell?”

“Please calm down.”

“Calm down? Viktor! You just told this reporter- you told her we’re _dating_? Did I miss something? Why would you just-”

“To help you!” Viktor threw in, instantly reigning in his voice when Hermione finally stopped and seemed to listen. “Hermione, don’t you see? _This_ -” he said, pointing between the two of them. “This is exactly what you need to win this case.”

“A fake romance?”

“A _stable relationship_.”

Right away, Hermione’s mouth snapped shut and Viktor could tell she understood. Still, he went on.

“Hermione, this will even the playground. It will give you the same circumstances Ronald has which means-”

“The judge can’t argue in his favour solely on this aspect,” Hermione finished the thought, clearly stunned. Quickly though, she shook her head. “But, Viktor, this is _insane_.”

“So?”

“This- this would be seen as such a new relationship, do you even think it will hold any power?”

“Ron hasn’t been with his fiancé for that long either. And at least we have the advantage of a very long friendship. His girl is completely new in the picture.”

“But… Viktor, have you thought this through? Do you even know what this will mean? For you? For _us_?”

“To be honest, no. No Hermione, I haven’t thought of any of that. I saw a possibility to help you - and I took it.”

Hermione visibly softened at hearing those words, gazing at him with a warm smile.

“But,” he continued, taking a step in her direction and taking her hand in both of his, in a gesture much like he had earlier. “If this will help you make sure that Rose stays in your life, then I’m more than willing to do whatever it takes. Yes, the media will be all over this - so what? I’m a Quidditch star, you’re a War heroine. We’re used to this. And anything else, all of it, actually, will be a very small price to pay to keep Rose where she belongs.”

A few tears were running down her cheek, and Hermione didn’t bother wiping them away. As she sniffed, she finally nodded.

“Alright. Alright, you’re absolutely right. So… I guess we have some work ahead of us, coming up with the perfect love story.”

Grinning wide, Viktor squeezed her hand one more time before letting go. Moving over to the kitchen, he put on the kettle. 

Hermione was right, they had a lot of work ahead of them.

But they could do it.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> As the first flower of spring, **Almond blossom** is a symbol of hope and new beginnings...
> 
> **Quick Note:** I don't believe Ron to be a bad person - but sadly, I've seen myself how even good people can change if they're influenced by bad people. But fear not, there are more drabbles to come and this will be resolved as well...


End file.
